Hera Of Conte'
by ImmortalScorpio
Summary: femharry What if Hera found her true heritage? What if she found out she was being used and was betrayed by her best freind Ron? What if King Jon found out what really happened to his older bro James. A clash of worlds and magic. Will dumbles interfer?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Warnings: Female Harry. Good Petunia. Dumbledore and Weasley bashing except for Fred and George, I just can't make them bad I love them too much.

**Hera**

**Of**

**Conte'**

**Chapter One- Sorrow and Prayers**

The Kingdom of Tortall was in celebration. The Queen had given birth to a healthy baby boy. The King and Queen's first born son. They named him James.

For a year the Royal couple loved and treasured their son and heir. But on the night of his first birthday the young prince vanished from his nursery in a flash of orange light.

The kingdom was devastated. The King ordered all the known lands to be searched. But young Prince James was never found.

A year after the Prince's disappearance the Queen gave birth to a second son. They named him Jonathan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A world away there was a flash of orange light in some woods near a huge and ancient manor. At the time of the flash the lady of the manor was out walking. She saw the flash and went to investigate. She withdrew her wand and approached.

When she neared she heard a baby crying. When she saw the baby she lit out a gasp. She saw a beautiful baby boy. She bent down and picked him up. He had the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen and his head was capped with wild jet black hair. H was dressed and wrapped in expensive cloth and clutched in his hand was a medallion with a coat of arms on it. The lady hugged the baby and whisked him away to the manor.

" Herald! Herald!", called the lady as she walked into the manor. The lady heard a soft pop next to her.

" What's is it Mistress?", squeaked a small voice by her side.

" Oh Minnie. Can you fetch Herald for me?", asked the lady.

" Of course Mistress!", said Minnie as she looked at the squirming bundle in her mistresses' arms. With another soft pop Minnie went to fetch her master.

When the lady was alone she examined the baby more closely. The clothes he was wrapped in was scarlet in color, trimmed in gold. 'Gryffindor colors' she thought proudly, she herself being a former Gryffindor. She then examined the medallion the baby held. It looked new and she didn't recognize the coat of arms. She took the medallion from the baby's hand and turned it over. It had a name engraved on the back, it read James of Conte'.

" So your name is James huh little one.", said the lady. While she was examining the baby she didn't hear her husband's approach until he spoke her name.

" What's going on Ella?", asked Herald.

The lady , now known as Ella, turned to face her husband. When he saw what she was holding he let out a gasp.

" Ella. Where did that baby come from?", he asked.

" I found him Herald. He appeared in a flash of orange light. I believe he was sent to us to answer our prayers.", Ella told Herald as she gazed fondly at baby James.

The young couple have been trying to have a baby for a couple of years it was until recently that they discovered they were unable to have children. And adopting a magical child was vary difficult, even for people of their status. So of course to Ella baby James was an answer to her prayers.

Herald looked into James' blue eyes and smiled. He always wanted a son.

That night the young couple preformed an ancient blood ritual tying James to their magic and bloodline. That night James Herald Potter was born.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! No I am not dead, it just took me a really long time to get this chapter up. I am sorry for the wait. Future updates might be far between as well, but I will never abandon my stories. I just need to get all the stories I have bouncing around in my head on paper. And not get distracted by my favorite games *cough* Dragon Age 2 *cough*. Sorry it is so short.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own. Just borrowing the characters.**

**Chapter 2 – New Family**

Years passed and baby James grew. He went to school, made friends, fell in love, graduated, and married his love. He thought he couldn't be happier, but then came the day his daughter was born. The moment he first held her in his arms, she grabbed onto his finger and squeezed it so tightly he knew that this was the happiest moment of his life.

"James. Let me hold her.", whispered an exhausted Lily Potter.

James looked up at his wife, even after just giving birth she looked beautiful. He smiled and walked over to where she was laying in a hospital bed. She smiled up at him and held out her arms, James carefully laid his baby girl in her arms.

"Oh James, she is beautiful.", said Lily. Little emeralds that still held a tint of sapphire, stared up at her. "Hello little Hera Rose.", Lily said with a smile.

Suddenly the door to Lily's room burst open and an elderly man with long white hair and a long white beard came striding in with the nurse behind him.

"Now see here, Sir! I don't care who you are, you can't just come striding in here and do what you please!", shouted the irritated nurse.

"Calm down dear woman. It is quite all right, I need to speak with the new parents immediately.", said the man as he shooed the nurse through the door.

"Dumbledore? What in the world are you doing here?", James asked this former professor.

"I have very important news for you and your family James. It involves your daughter.", said the old man.

"What do you mean Dumbledore? How can you news possibly involve Hera?", demanded Lily, her emerald eyes now sharp. Lily never trusted Dumbledore. The very first moment she saw him she knew he was manipulative schemer. She told James this when they first started dating, at first he didn't believe her but over time he came to see the truth. For you see Lily can see a person as who they really are and not who they pretend to be. Let's just say it's a gift that runs in her family, her mother had the very same talent. It has something to do with the emerald eyes, they can see things others cannot. Her elder sister Petunia, does not have a talent like that nor does she have magic, but Petunia has a few talents of her own that also "run in the family". All the women in Lily's family were always special and always held many secrets.

" Well recently I held an interview for the position of the divination professor and well, at the end of the interview she had a premonition. She foretold that a child born on this day to parents who have defied the dark Lord three times will be the only person with the power to destroy him.", said Dumbledore.

"You believe that Hera is this child?", asked James.

"Well either Hera or the Longbottom's son Neville who was born a little earlier today.', replied Dumbledore.

"If what you say is true Dumbledore, then what do you propose we do?", asked James as he narrowed his sapphire eyes at his old professor.

"I suggest that you go into hiding.", said Dumbledore.

"For how long? You can't possibly expect us to be in hiding until Hera is an adult.', said Lily.

"I don't know how long. But we need to get you into hiding as soon as possible. I suggest the use the filelius charm. I have a secret keeper picked out for you already.", said Dumbledore.

James stiffened at this, what Dumbledore said was more of a command then a suggestion. James hated it when people told him what to do. It also sounded like Dumbledore had planned everything out in advance without telling anyone, you would think he would have at least told the respective parents, so they could prepare.

"If we did go along with your plan, shouldn't we pick out our own secret keeper. Someone we trust the most. I'm sure that whoever you picked out is trustworthy, but I would feel much better if I could choose on my own.", said James, Lily nodded in agreement.

"Come now James. I am the head of the Order, I know what is best. Peter will make the perfect secret keeper.", said Dumbledore.

Now it was Lily's turn to stiffen. Lily had always felt that there was something off about Peter and in recent days that feeling grew. Lily had caught James' eye, James nodded in response. He to was beginning to feel that there was something off about his old friend.

"I'm sure Peter would make a fine keeper, but I think Sirius would be a better choice. I know Sirius would never betray us, intentionally or unintentionally. Peter on the other hand is very timid, I don't think he could handle the pressure. Sirius would rather die than give us up.", said James.

"But Sirius is the most obvious choice. The enemy would most certainly go after him right away. Peter on the other hand, being the less obvious choice, will be less likely to get caught.", said Dumbledore.

James gritted his teeth, Dumbledore did make a good point. But the little voice in the back of his head was screaming for him to go against Dumbledore's plan..

"I must insist that Sirius be our secret keeper Dumbledore. I feel far too uneasy about Peter.", said James firmly.

"I'm sorry James, but I'm afraid that it is too late to change your keeper, everything is set up. You must go into hiding once you leave here.", said Dumbledore.

Now the Potters were more than just annoyed at Dumbledore, they were furious.

"What! You have got to be kidding me! Don't we get the chance to prepare?", asked an outraged Lily.

"Everything you need will be provided. Everything is set up at your cottage in Godric's Hollow James.", said Dumbledore, "Now the healer has told me that you will be able to leave this evening. Some of the Order members will be standing guard at your door all day, as well as Longbottom's door. Both families will be immediately escorted to their safe houses, where their secret keepers will meet them. Now that I have informed you I will take my leave. Good day.", said Dumbledore as he turned and left the room.

After Dumbledore had left, Lily motioned for James to grab her bag. James grabbed it and took it over to Lily. She carefully traded Hera for her bag and started to look through it. She took out a 6 inch by 3 inch plain looking latched box, a pen, and a piece of paper.

Dear Petunia,

I am sorry to say that you cannot meet your new niece as we had planned, due to the manipulative intervention of a certain meddling old man. It seems that my family and I must go into hiding. Apparently Hera ( your new niece) may or may not be the only one who will be able to destroy Voldemort and end the war. Well, according to Dumbledore and a prophecy he had heard anyway.

We will be put under the filelius charm, which requires a secret keeper. Not only did Dumbledore suddenly spring this _lovely _news on us he also already chose our secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew.

I do not have a good feeling about this, Petunia. Something really bad is going to happen to James and me. If something does happen to us and Sirius I need you to take care of Hera. I know that I am asking a lot of you, but you know Hera cannot fall into the wrong hands. It seems that our performance of hating each other is going to come to an end soon and the ending may not go as we had planned.

We are to be escorted to Godrics Hollow as soon as I leave this hospital room. I will keep you updated as much as possible. James and I will be sending you some objects through this box for safekeeping, just in case.

On a happier note, James and I received the pictures of Dudley. Wow, what a shocker! Our family has never had any boys born to our line, ever. Congratulations! He is so cute, such chubby cheeks I wish I could pinch them! What are you going to do with all those pink clothes and toys! And I know you made Vernon paint the nursery pink as well.

May the moon guide you safely through the darkness my sister. You are forever in my heart.

Your Loving Little Sister,

Lily Diana Potter

Lily folded her finished letter and placed it in the box.

"James, is there anything you want to send to Petunia right now for safekeeping?", asked Lily as she handed him a box and took Hera back. James took a piece of paper and a pen and started writing.

Dear Petunia,

I wish I could be writing you to give you better news, but unfortunately the circumstances do not allow this. It is my hope that everything will be resolved quickly and in our favor. But in the case it does not I am sending you a medallion that I had since I was a child.

My parents have told me that I was holding it on the night my mother found me outside the manor. It is my only link to where I originally came from. If something happens to us I want you to give it to Hera, so that I may always be with her.

Please, Petunia, if anything does happen keep my Hera safe. She may only be an hour old now, but she is my life. As Dudley is yours now as well.

Wishing your family health and happiness.

From your annoying Brother-in-law,

James Herald Potter

When James finished his letter he folded it and put it in the box. He then reached under his shirt and pulled out the medallion hanging on a gold chain and took it off and set it in the box. He closed and locked it and gave it back to Lily. While still holding Hera, Lily put the box on her lap and placed her hand on top of it, closing her eyes she whispered something under her breath. When finished, she smiled and put the now empty box back in her bag.

James sat on the bed next to Lily and put his arms around his family and held them tightly. Not knowing that a little over a year later both he and Lily will be ripped from their daughter's life.


End file.
